


Prepared

by slacktension



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slacktension/pseuds/slacktension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra's first time does not go as Mako had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

Mako stared up at the canopy hanging above the hotel bed, mouth gaping open as he sucked in hot breaths, chest rising and falling rapidly. The mattress dipped as Korra left the bed, silently padding across the suite and into the bathroom. She flicked on the light with a small click, momentarily filling the room with dim yellow light, until she shut the door and the room was bathed in darkness again.  
  
He wondered if the bathroom had a window. If it did, he assumed she was sneaking out from it right then, because that had to have been the  _worst_  experience of her life.  
  
He didn’t blame her if she locked herself inside and slept in the bathtub.

  
Grabbing the pillow from under his head, he pressed it violently over his face and had every intent to scream into it, but he still had his self control. He emitted a low growl and pressed the cushion deeper to his face.  
  
Where had that self control been seconds earlier?  
  
He had prepared for this night. After dating Korra for a few months, after getting into the habit of falling asleep in the same bed, after struggling with hiding the fact that he usually had wet dreams about her, he had worked up the courage to admit to himself that something had to happen. Especially after waking up one night to hear her moaning his name at his side, hips moving slowly in her sleep.  
  
He read the trashy romance novels and magazines Bolin had stashed in his gym bag. He listened to radio soap operas. He paid special attention to the way male movie stars would make their female co-stars turn limp under their kisses, only having the strength to tip up their head for their painted lips to ask for more.  
  
Then he traveled with Korra outside of the city. In the hotel lobby, the man behind the front desk slid a single key to Korra, and she dragged Mako away before he had the time to ask for the key to his room.  
  
She pulled him into a large hotel suite.  
  
All of a sudden Mako found himself lying on top of Korra with his coat off, his hands paused at the hem of her shirt, and she simply asked, “Why’d you stop?”  
  
He didn’t want to replay the events in his mind, but as usual, a play-by-play of all his mistakes flashed across his closed eyes. Things escalated too quickly. He should’ve known, as Korra was never patient. By the time her under garments had been pulled off, they were pressed together as if their skin was connected by some powerful force, and they had not taken the time to grow comfortable with each others bodies. They were both shaking with nervousness, and he was still awkwardly staring at her breasts by the time she just told him to  _start_ , as if she couldn’t wait for it to end.  
  
Thankfully for her, it ended quite quickly.  
  
He moaned again and rolled to his side, lessening his grip on the pillow to allow air to fill his lungs. It was embarrassing, how shortly he lasted, when his plans had included a slow build up and movie star kisses and dramatically written climaxes that would make her see stars.  
  
The thin skin of his eyelids turned dark orange. He opened his eyes to find Korra standing in the bathroom door frame, silhouette stark black and all curves and muscle that made his heartbeat quicken again. Shutting off the light brought certain details forward, like the dark buds of her nipples and the soft hair between her legs. Her eyes were slightly wide and rolled down the length of his body.  
  
He realized the sheet had slid down to just barely conceal him, and he hastily tugged it back up to his chest.  
  
Her hands closed into tight fists as she crossed the floor to crawl back into bed. He had no idea whether it was appropriate to watch her move this way, or if he had done irreparable damage and he should leave to sleep on the couch.  
  
She drew the sheet up to her armpits, tucking the hem there with her arms pinning it down. Her hair was a wild mess, tangled and coarse and thick, still slightly molded to the shapes of her hair ties.  
  
“I’ll just,” he said, sitting up and taking the pillow in his arms with him, planning to use it to cover himself. “I’ll just go sleep on the couch.”  
  
“What?” she asked. “Why?”  
  
He swallowed and found nothing in his dry mouth but the feel of sand, looking away from her. “Look, I’m  _really_  sorry. That was terrible and I didn’t want it to be like that, but -”  
  
“It was fine,” she said. “I’m glad we did it.”  
  
He looked at her now with a frown. “You didn’t even -”

He bit down on the end of his sentence before he embarrassed himself again.

She raised her eyebrows. “I didn’t what?”  
  
 _You didn’t moan. You didn’t twitch. You didn’t gasp out my name even as I struggled to remember words other than ‘Korra.’ You didn’t rock against me like the books said you would._  
  
He looked away and licked his lips, finding no wetness there. “You didn’t like it.”  
  
She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. He watched the edges fall and reveal the starting curve of her breast at her side, and his eyes instantly snapped to meet her own to express his apology for staring. However, she stared back at him for one long moment before dropping her hands, leaving her exposed.  
  
This had to be some kind of challenge. He was sure of it.  
  
She slumped forward with her awful posture that she held only when she was truly comfortable, dragging a hand into her hair to scratch at her scalp. Her hair flew around the motion and she could be as unlady-like as she wanted, and he always found her beautiful.  
  
“I mean, I had expectations,” she admitted, and it was like a punch to the chest for him. “It kind of went how I thought it would.”  
  
“ _Really?_ ” She thought that low of him, to fail instantly at this new aspect of their relationship?  
  
She shrugged and the left corner of her mouth twitched with a smile. “Well, yeah. It’s just our first time. We don’t even know what we’re doing.” She paused and her smile fell, eyes narrowing to scrutinize him. “Why? What did you expect?”  
  
Stars. Roses, if he could afford them. Soft moans and hands everywhere. Her falling first over the edge, him trailing behind, then settling into bed tangled together in bliss.  
  
Not this.  
  
Never this.  
  
“Um,” he stumbled, feeling his ears redden, the burn of his embarrassment spreading like wildfire over his face and neck. “I wanted you to, um. You know.”  
  
“Orgasm?”  
  
He could feel his eyes bulge from their sockets as he nodded. “Yeah. That.”  
  
“Well I’ve never done it from…that way, before,” she said.  
  
Did she just admit to masturbating?  
  
He bit down on his bottom lip and refused to look at her, eyes traveling across the bed posts and up to the fabric of the canopy. “What way?”  
  
“Uh…penetration, I guess.”  
  
He shut his eyes tightly. He didn’t even think of that. He even read one twelve part story in a serial magazine about a man that did things with his tongue that made a girl come twice. He decided _penetration_  had to be one of the least attractive, most unromantic words in the world.  
  
As horrified as he was, he was still curious about something.  
  
“So, you’ve…before?”  
  
He opened his eyes to find her frowning. “I’ve  _what_  before?”  
  
He sighed deeply to summon the courage for more frank words. “You’ve orgasmed before?”  
  
She broke into a smile and it made him feel terrible. “Yeah. Of course I have.”  
  
He just nodded and squeezed the pillow he still held in his hands. None of what she was saying added up; she must have had some idea of what she wanted, of what she liked, but she chose to let him take the reigns for their first time. She had low expectations for him even though at any moment she could have stopped, told him to slow down, explain what she wanted from him because he was more than willing to give it.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
He jumped when her hand closed around his forearm. His eyes traveled up the dark skin of her hand, up her arm, and getting caught for a moment at her chest before reaching her eyes. Nervousness set in again, that similar, unsure expression they had both worn just as the knowledge of what they were doing had set in.  
  
“I can show you?” she offered.  
  
His mouth opened to ask  _show me what_ , but his mind quickly caught up to make him understand.  
  
 _Oh. Show him how._  
  
He quickly shut his mouth and nodded.  
  
She smiled weakly, tracing her thumb over his skin, holding eye contact as he could see her nervousness lift away from her expression. It amazed him, how she could just will away fear like that.   
  
Her smile grew wider and she leaned forward, giving him a lingering, sweet kiss. He shut his eyes and leaned into it, feeling a bit more like the female movie stars that give so readily, and finding that he didn’t care. All too quickly Korra pulled away to lean back with a bright smile.  
  
She shuffled the sheet down to the end of the bed and leaving her exposed before him. She avoided looking at him now, twisting around to gather and fluff the pillows behind her, running her fingers through her knotted hair. It was the first time he had been given the chance to see her fully unclothed, and even as she kept her eyes down to focus on anything but him, she looked so natural.  
  
The way her back curved, shoulder blades shifting gently under her skin, a pair of dimples pressed at the base of her spine. The outlines of her muscles were only visible when she moved; arm lifting to fix the pillows revealed the rounded form of her shoulder, her feet digging into the mattress showing the oval of her calf. Her dark skin was like a pillowed layer over her inner strength, and when Mako was allowed to touch it, he marveled at the feel. Soft and smooth like velvet, clear of scars and blemishes.  
  
He can remember the wide pair of blue eyes that stared at him when he took off his shirt for the first time, back at the pro-bending arena, back before dating. He hated his scars.  
  
She turned around and her smiled tugged to the left, dimpling there as her eyes darted to the pillow in his arms, held over his lap.  
  
“Yeah, that’s going to have to go,” she said.  
  
He frowned and looked down. “But…”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I thought I was just going to, um. Watch?”  
  
She laughed and shook her head. “You seriously think I’m going to do this alone for long? C’mon, Mako, just take off the damn sheet.”  
  
He guessed it wasn’t very fair to her, for her to be bared before him and him still clinging to his shattered modesty.  
  
With a sigh, he shoved the pillow behind him, and bent forward to push the sheets down. He let his eyes linger at her knees for a moment, twitching his fingers to avoid covering himself with his hands, before looking at her eyes.  
  
  
They quickly darted away, like she had been caught, and she cleared her throat.  
  
“Alright. Ok. So, I guess I’ll start.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
She drew in a deep, cleansing breath as she turned onto her back, propping herself up against the pillows. Her knees were bent and drawn together, and to further relax herself, she lifted her arms over her head to stretch and arched her back off of the bed. She produced a small hum of satisfaction as her fingers popped.  
  
Mako felt himself harden at the sight.  
  
She brought her arms back down and set her face into a determined expression, the kind she put on when tackling a problem or right before training. Sliding her feet down against the sheets to straighten her legs, she spread them, getting comfortable. Her hands were resting limply over her stomach.  
  
He wondered if her heart was racing as much as his in anticipation. There was no precedent for this. Just moments before when things were rushed and they were clawing at each other’s clothing, he had never really been able to see her like this.  
  
She shut her eyes and her hands traveled down, middle finger dipping through the dark pink, wet skin of her lips before dragging back up to the rounded nub of flesh at the top. Her tongue darted out from her mouth and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip.  
  
Mako’s fingers flexed now and pinched the sheet beneath him in order to hold off from touching himself, mind growing hazy with the sight before him, all other past fantasies forgotten because this was real and  _better_. It was foolish that he thought he could stand this new form of torture, being given everything and told to not touch.  
  
As usual when Mako saw something he wanted, he trained himself to learn how to get it.  
  
It was difficult to pay much attention, to limit his eyes to just her hands as they nimbly worked at her sex, when there was so much he wanted to see -  _eyebrows lifting chest heaving nipples budding and goosebumps spreading with adrenaline_  - but he had to focus. He had to be strict about this, paying attention to technique and speed and variation and -  
  
She _moaned_ , light and breathy, lips parting as she pulled in a gasp.  
  
Her left hand traveled lower and Mako leaned forward now on his hands, watching to see her index finger start to press  _in_. Her hips started to roll and the movements of her hands became quicker. He felt his cock twitch against his thigh.  
  
“Mako?”  
  
Her voice had a hysterical lift to it, high and sounding almost like a laugh, just as euphoric. Mako jerked with surprised and swallowed down the thick lump in his throat to answer.  
  
“Hm?” he said, licking his lips.  
  
She never stopped. She continued writhing, riding her fingers as a smile spread across her face, eyes still shut.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
She choked out a real laugh at him, and he felt embarrassment somehow manage to flush his skin darker and burn.   
  
“Surprise me.”  
  
He knew instantly where he wanted to kiss her, but he stayed frozen, blocked by the barrier that should have been broken earlier but seemed to strengthen with the failure of their first attempt. His eyes latched onto the curve of her neck, all soft umber and he knew there was a thin film of sweat there. It was one of his favorite places to kiss her.  
  
“ _Mako_ ,” she gasped, eyelashes fluttering as her hips stuttered for a moment, jerking forward with more urgency.  
  
On his hands and knees he traveled across the mattress, placing his arms at her sides to hold himself above her, but careful to not bump his skin against hers. She knew he was there from the dips in the mattress and her mouth started to tug into a smile again. It was slightly smug.  
  
His arms shook as he bent forward, dipping his head to brush his nose first against her jawline, before pressing his lips at her pulsepoint at her neck. The heat from her skin burned into his lips like when testing a finger against the side of a wok; the burn only caught up at the end before he was consumed by the heat. His usual reaction was to pull away from that danger once it was found. Instead, the feel of hot metal was replaced with Korra’s skin, blood pumping at the same urgent speed as his and he felt emboldened.  
  
He bent his elbows to keep himself propped up, but his chest pressed against half of hers. His hand cupped the dip of her hip, holding there as he trailed kisses down her neck, loving the way his lips could mold against her collarbones like they belonged there.  
  
She started to get more vocal. He had wanted that; she was never quiet anywhere for any reason, and his fantasies usually involved loud gasps and slings of curses slipping from her lips.   
  
It egged him on to start pressing light kisses to her left breast, which produced a deep groan from her.  
  
Suddenly, her hands were threaded through his hair to guide his face up to her nipple. He opened his eyes fully to find hers, half lidded with lust and chest rising and falling as air was pulled in from her wet, parted lips.  
  
They worked best together with non-verbal queues. Like knowing when she was behind his back and ducking at the right moment for her to send a waterwhip at an enemy. Like when she grabbed the collar of his pro-bending uniform and hauled him up to the ring again. He knew what she wanted.  
  
He opened his lips to wrap them around her nipple, sucking gently before swirling his tongue around it, feeling the hardness and light bumps of her skin.  
  
“ _Oh_  Spirits,” she said with a slight laugh, the grip on his hair tightening. “Keep going.”  
  
He lifted the hand he had at her waist, pressed just close enough to feel the warmth of her skin, ghosting across the softness of her stomach. His hand traveled lower and the heel of his palm was tickled by the hair between her legs, but he skipped it, fingers tracing the lines of her hipbone. Moving down to the line of skin where her leg was bent to flatten his palm out on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.  
  
Her breath hitched at this and his mouth moved down to kiss the under curve of her breast, daring to dart out his tongue to taste her skin.  
  
Her hands tugged his hair  _hard_ , making his jaw turn slack at the sudden pain and his hand grip her thigh. She brought his head up to press their lips together with a violent kiss, tongue already cutting into his mouth before his lips could even apply pressure.  
  
This, he realized faintly, was it.  
  
His mind struggled to remember everything he had learned while also remembering what he already knew - he fought to drag his lips down to bite at Korra’s bottom lip, something she always liked  - while simultaneously scrambling to move himself closer to her. In the daze of the moan he produced when her hands tugged back his hair again, fingernails digging into his scalp, he pushed her left leg out of the way to rest his body between her legs.  
  
He instantly regretted the action, thinking it too rough, but he felt Korra smile against his lips and before he knew it, she jerked back and rocked her body forward so their positions were reversed.  
  
She pressed her body flush against his, sandwiching his cock between the cleft of her sex and he groaned, thrusting his hips upward. When his eyelids managed to flutter open, he was greeted with Korra’s bright smile, erratic and dangerous and youthful, everything he had always tried to avoid but had always wanted. His heart pounded against his chest and searched for a way out of this mess but his body was against it, hips trying to edge upwards again for relief but Korra dug deeper to still him.  
  
Korra took her hands to his, drawing them up to rest against the sheets at either side of his head. Her left hand trailed up the soft underside of his right wrist until they threaded with his own fingers. She bent forward with a softer smile and he saw her right hand go lower, felt her lift herself from him, and her hand gently wrapped around his dick.  
  
He was instantly embarrassed by the way he jerked upwards towards her touch and the way her lips pressed together to contain an amused smile.  
  
She was hesitant, at first. She squeezed a little too rough and when his eyes widened, shaking his head with a gasp, her fingers left him for a moment and he cursed himself for saying anything. They returned quickly, this time just the tips of her fingers trailing up the underside of his length. This time he shuddered and a whine keened at the back of his throat, chin tipping upward when she swirled her thumb over his head.  
  
“I love you,” she said fondly, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly even as her thumb dragged back and forth.  
  
He shuddered in a deep breath and nodded. “I love you, too.”  
  
“I think we should stop here.”  
  
He  _choked_  and sputtered and her hand was _still_  doing that thing where she was  _touching_  him with slow, languid movements like she had no intention to stop.   
  
“I-alright, that’s - that’s fine, I’ll go -”  
  
She started laughing and she slid her grip down to his base, squeezing lightly, hiding her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
“ _Sorry_ ,” she said, breathy laughter hot as it hit against his neck. “I just wanted to see what you’d say.”  
  
“You’re  _cruel_ ,” he whined, but there was no chance for malice in his voice as she started to move her hand up and down.  
  
“And you’re cute,” she said, pressing a wet kiss to his neck. “Them’s the breaks, Hot Stuff.”  
  
He didn’t like this talking, not when her mouth decided to run more of those wet, licking kisses up the sharp edge of his jaw to his ear. Her teeth bit down on his earlobe and he moaned, barely paying attention to the way her hips moved up.  
  
Seconds later he was made very much aware of the heat the tip of his cock was pressed against.  
  
He froze and locked eyes with Korra’s. She slowly guided herself down, taking him in inch by inch, fingertips still lingering at the base of his shaft. Just when he thought he had grown comfortable with the heat, she burned him again with this agonizingly wonderful sensation of himself inside her.  
  
She straightened up above him, taking her right hand away to place it flat on his chest, just over his heart. She watched him with curiosity as she lifted herself up and slid back down, mouth falling open at the movement with a silent gasp.  
  
He could feel her flex around him once. Before he had been self-conscious of the way his face might contort but now, with his jaw slack and eyes nearly shut, still able to gaze at her body through his eyelashes, he found that he no longer cared.  
  
She moved at her own pace. Slow at first, like with when it was just her and her fingers, before picking up. When her hips started to roll as well as lift, it was then she started getting lost in the feeling with him, hands grabbing and head tipping back with high breaths and gasps. With his free hand he grappled for her, cupping her hip and rocking in time with her, amazed at how beautiful she was above him.  
  
He was terrified she would start to move too fast and he would become overwhelmed again, and as he started to hear the way her skin made contact with his as her thrusts became more hurried, he stiffened his own hips to hold back.  
  
Taking the queue from him, she took her hand from his chest and started rubbing her clit, eyes wide for a second at the new contact before shuddering out his name.  
  
He struggled to keep his eyes open as she tightened around him, wanting to watch as her breathing picked up even faster, moving now with desperation. Her eyes were shut as her back started to arch and she stopped with the rhythm now to just erratic thrusts timed with heavy gasps.  
  
Her eyebrows knit together and her mouth fell open, wet and perfect, silent as her body surrendered to the slow burn to fall apart in the flames she stoked for them both. She gripped his hand in hers to the point of pain but he was beyond that, amazed with the feeling of her twitching around him and not slowing down.   
  
It didn’t take long after that sight to follow after her, freeing his hand to better grip her hips to thrust upwards, pressing himself as far in as he could. As he came she managed to bend forward to press kisses all across his face, and her hot, light breath ghosted over his skin like a sweet laugh. All controlled now after the burn while he groaned, all rough around the edges and animalistic as she picked up the pieces she had gleefully torn him in.  
  
His body relaxed completely once finished. No longer feeling self-conscious, no longer feeling doubt, he allowed himself to laugh when her lips pressed against the center of his forehead.  
  
“I told you the first time always sucks,” she said, and he panicked briefly at this before she continued. “ _And_  I knew the second time would be better.”  
  
He laughed but quickly stopped when she lifted herself from him. That was not a very pleasant feeling, a little messy, but the payoff was worth it. She kneeled by his side and played with his hair, leaning over him, smiling.  
  
“Did it live up to your expectations now?” she asked.  
  
He moaned and nodded, running the back of his fingers over her knee. “It was better.”  
  
He had hoped it would be. After the preparation and anguishing over it all, struggling to make it perfect, it had been a disaster until Korra took over. Like always, she could melt away his stress and just let him enjoy himself.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” he said.  
  
“Mhmm.”  
  
“Why did you let me try the first time?” he asked, looking up at her. “Why didn’t you just tell me what you wanted?”  
  
Her lips pursed as she thought, fingers swirling into his hair. “I didn’t really think it through. I just wanted you, so. I got it.”  
  
“ _Wanted_  me?”  
  
She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. He would never stop being amazed that Korra, of all people, loved him.  
  
“Yeah, wanted, surprise,” she said. “I’m just as bad as every other one of your pro-bending fangirls, with the fantasies and the dreams and -”  
  
“Wait,  _fantasies_?”   
  
She blushed and shrugged. “Yeah, fantasies. Don’t even act like you never had any about me.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to.”  
  
Her eyes slightly widened at this confession and he felt himself smile like an idiot, that kind of dopey grin Korra always managed to make him wear, the one that she loved to make fun of because it always appeared at the strangest of times.  
  
She jabbed her knuckles into his shoulder. “Don’t give me that smile. You know how I feel about it.”  
  
“You love it.”  
  
“Yeah. I do.”  
  
She punched him solidly in the arm and rolled off of the bed to the bathroom again.  
  
Mako groaned and rubbed what was sure to bloom into a bruise by morning, watching the swing of her hips and the way her silhouette formed when she turned on the light. The door shut behind her and he laughed quietly to himself.  
  
It had been stupid to prepare when his girlfriend was all brash and lovingly violent and nothing like anyone the world had ever seen before.  
  
When she walked back out of the bathroom moments later, she crawled into bed and wrapped herself around him, tucking her head under his chin. They kept the sheets at the foot of the bed and fell asleep, sticky with sweat and addicted to each other’s body heat.


End file.
